


Seat Buddies

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Puns, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, History Class, Humor, Pick-Up Lines, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Seat Buddies, These dorks, adrienette - Freeform, chemistry class, math class, post-reveal, puns, they are 17/18 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette and Adrien often end up as seat buddies in many of their classes. What happens when these two lovebirds are next to each other?(Chapter 1: Chemistry Class was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Seat Buddies. The remaining chapters were added for fun. Each of the chapters are pretty much standalone.)





	1. Chemistry Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a new seat buddy in science class. But will her and her new lab partner have chemistry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Adrinette April 2019. I haven't given up yet!

Today was seat rotation day in chemistry class. Every month, Mme Mendeleiev would have students swap seats and sit with a new lab partner.

Marinette had just finished her month of hell next to Chloé last Friday and was eager to sit next to someone new. Literally anyone but Lila and she'd be jumping with joy.

It turned out that luck was on her side this dreary Monday morning. Despite being late to class, Marinette had begun the day in high spirits. Her maman had given her news that she would have the week off from helping in the bakery as it was closed in preparation for a special upcoming event that was being held by Mayor Bourgeois.

And Lila had already taken her new seat next to Sabrina at the front of the class.

With Adrien's umbrella tucked snugly in her backpack, she was positive nothing could rain on her parade, including the literal downpour happening outside currently.

She looked up at the whiteboard at the front of the class and searched for her name on the seating chart. She was seated at the back...

Next to Adrien!!

Skipping over to her new seat, Marinette could not hold back the beam she was wearing. She was sure her cheeks would be hurting by the end of the day, as long as Adrien showed up to class.

Which he did, just as she had that thought. _Well, well, speak of the devil..._

Adrien paused to find his name on the chart. When he turned around, Marinette nearly died at the devilishly sexy smirk he wore as he strode over towards her.

 _Uh oh, that look is something to be worried about_ , Marinette thought, biting her lip.

Adrien plopped down next to her and set his backpack on the floor. Twisting on his stool, he turned to face her full on.

"Fancy us sitting together. At the back of the class, no less," Adrien chuckled. "Should I be worried for my grades?"

"Only if you let yourself be distracted by Mme's laser pointer," Marinette sassed back, then quietly added for his ears only, " _Minou_."

"The only thing I'm going to be distracted by is the element, Uranium," Adrien replied. "Or rather, _U_."

Marinette rolled her eyes. Now she knew why Adrien had that huge smirk on his face when he realized he'd be sitting next to her. She couldn't decide if this seating arrangement was still a blessing or not, but she would soon find out.

"Everyone settle down and let's get started," Mme Mendeleiev said sternly, smacking her hand loudly on her desk to startle the students and get their attention.

Satisfied with the stunned silence, she turned to the board and started to write, as she dove straight into the lesson.

Adrien nudged Marinette's arm, "Forget hydrogen, you're my number one element."

Marinette face palmed and shook her head, before she began taking notes. She really needed to pay attention to this class because she had been having a difficult time with the subject. Currently, they were learning about ions.

After a few more minutes, Adrien tried again to get her attention. " _Psst_ , hey, Mari."

Marinette warily glanced over at him and raised her brow in question.

"I've got my ion you," he winked suggestively.

Marinette giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. She supposed she could allow a few jokes here and there, but she would make him pay later by having him tutor her. Though she was sure he would be more than happy to do that.

Resigning herself to this fate, she decided two would play at this game.

"Yeah? Well you must be the acid to my litmus paper, because every time I meet you I turn red." True to her word, Marinette's cheeks reddened as she resorted to using his silly and embarrassing humour.

His smile in response was twofold. He loved it when Marinette flirted and had comeback jokes of her own.

"Did you know scientists have discovered a new element called Beautium?" Adrien paused for dramatic effect. "It turns out that you are made from it."

They chuckled together and Adrien shifted his seat closer to her.

"Well, according to the Second Law of Thermodynamics, you are supposed to share your hotness with me," Marinette turned in her seat and blinked flirtatiously at Adrien.

Adrien's ears turned pink, it always caught him by surprise when she suddenly switched from flustering to oozing sex appeal.

Clearing his throat, he decided to take it up a notch. "If I was an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes."

"Ch-!" Marinette slapped her mouth when she almost indignantly blurt out his superhero name. Gut reaction. She'd need to be more careful about it in the future otherwise she'd really slip up.

"Ughhh, I can't wait until the bad jokes _Argon_ ," she mumbled with a glare and Adrien's eyes lit up with complete amusement.

"You made a pun!"

"Adrien Agreste!" Mme Mendeleiev barked angrily. "Do I need to separate you two after less than one class together?" She put her hands on her hips and directed her full glare on both of them.

"No," they murmured together and slid down in their seats, doing their best to stifle their smiles and laughter.

From then on, they began passing notes instead.

Marinette was going to need a lot of tutoring for the next month. But she found herself unable to regret it.

After all, she was also going to have a blast being next to her new seat buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are just too cute and silly. I love bad jokes/pick-up lines/puns. Not going to lie, the only joke I came up with on my own was the Argon one lol (and even then, I'm sure other people have come up with it long before me).
> 
> Anyway, hopefully it wasn't too cringy. If you enjoyed it, please leave me treasure!! And by treasure, I mean kudos, comments, bookmarks 😉❤


	2. Math Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is sure he will be missing his seat buddy in the new semester. But it seems his luck has been growing exponentially lately!
> 
> (And for Adrien, not flirting and joking with Marinette during math class is like trying to divide by 0; it is impossible.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this idea for a little while. I know Adrinette April is long over, but I just love making them banter in class!
> 
> Math was admittedly a little more difficult than science though. But I somehow managed thanks to Google and my wit. Oh and Kyle (my husband) wanted me to add in a parallel lines joke, so I did.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Adrien couldn't believe his good luck.

The second semester of the year had just started. The previous semester had been so wonderful, especially as he got to sit next to the love of his life in the back of chemistry class for many weeks.

He was so ready to be disappointed by the lack of flirting and joking, and was sure nothing would compare to the magical time he spent in that class with her.

But with great power, came great responsibilities. Except in his case, it was with great girlfriends laced with magical side effects, came great seating arrangements.

That is, Adrien once again found himself sitting adjacent to his eye-rolling, groaning girlfriend—but this time they were at the back of Monsieur Seguin's math class.

"Do the gods want me to fail this class?" he heard Marinette mumble before her face was suddenly buried in her arms, hiding her distressed, yet slightly amused, expression.

Adrien knew she was actually very happy about their situation, but he decided to play along.

" _Purr_ haps. Though I'm pretty sure the kwamis are actually blessing you. I'm great at math, you know?"

"That's not the issue here and you know it," she grumbled, lifting her head slightly to project her voice to him a little better.

"Then, what's the issue, my dear seat buddy?" Adrien asked, with feigned ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what the problem is," she shot back. But Adrien could see the flicker of amusement and anticipation in her eyes. He knew she enjoyed being his seat buddy, despite all her protests saying otherwise.

M. Seguin entered into the classroom at that moment, effectively ending that line of conversation.

As it was the first day of classes, Adrien decided to be kind to his girlfriend and let her pay attention to the lecture.

However, when it came time for them to solve some problems with a partner, Adrien pounced at the opportunity to begin his sweet torture.

"Hey, did you notice that M. Seguin was holding graph paper?" he asked Marinette, giving her a gentle poke in her arm to garner her attention.

"Uh, that's a weird question. But no, I didn't notice," she replied, looking up from her math sheet.

"Well, he is. And I think he's _plotting_ something."

"..."

"..."

"Oh my gosh. Are you seriously starting now?" Marinette sighed in exasperation. "If your goal is to distract me, then good luck because you and your goal are like two parallel lines."

"Oof." He raised his hand to his heart dramatically.

"I knew something was up when you were quiet for the whole class. But did it really take you _that_ long to come up with that awful graph joke?"

"Not at all. I was just sparing you at first," Adrien smirked. "And giving you a sense of false hope."

"I knew your silence was too good to be true," Marinette gave a good-natured eye-roll and grin, before returning to her math problems. "You know, there's a fine line between good and bad jokes and, somehow, you always manage to cross it."

"Yeah? Well, did you know there's a fine line between a numerator and a denominator?"

Marinette's lip twitched, but she managed to suppress her smile with a frown and an unimpressed, "Mhm."

"There's also a fine line right between your eyebrows," he chuckled with amusement as he poked her frown lines.

Marinette batted his hand away, unable to suppress her smile any longer.

"I get the feeling that the probability that you're going to keep this up the whole time we're sitting next to each other is 100%."

"You're right, as always, M'Lady."

Adrien decided to take a moment to at least put some answers on his math sheet, in case the teacher came around.

After answering half the questions, he piped up again, "Do you like math?"

"Pfft, no. Does anyone?"

"Yeah, me neither... the only number I'm interested in is yours," Adrien replied smoothly, adding a wink at the end.

"Oh, kitty. I'm not sure you could handle such a large number," she quipped back with a seductive smirk.

"I know I could. It would be as easy as 3.1415926535," he waggled his eyebrows in return. "Or as the common folk refer to it, pi."

"Alright there, stud. You do realize math puns are a _sine_ of madness, right?"

"Well, I am madly in love with you," Adrien admitted with a toothy grin.

Marinette felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Without fail, he always made her heart race when he professed his love for her, even when doing so in the dorkiest of ways.

Giving him a flustered smile, she spoke in a low voice, "Well, I less than three U, two."

It only took a second for Adrien to piece that little puzzle together. He beamed happily at her, enjoying the warm, fuzzy feelings that their relationship often brought forth in him.

"You're such _acute_ girlfriend. How did I get so lucky?" he sighed in utter bliss, shifting closer to her so that their legs were pressed together. Dropping his voice low, he added, "I wish I was your math homework."

Marinette looked at his mischievous smile, waiting in quiet anticipation for what he would say next. Based on the fact he was whispering very quietly, she was a little worried he'd take it too far.

"Because then I'd be hard and you'd be doing me on your desk."

"Ch—Adrien!" Marinette yelled in a chiding tone, her voice sounding a bit strangled.

Adrien grinned cheekily. Mission accomplished. He loved her reactions.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Raising your voice like that—I assume you have something to share with the class?"

Marinette's face turned the colour of a ripe tomato.

"N-no, M. Seguin. Sorry for shouting," she managed to reply, discreetly slapping Adrien's leg as he smiled in pure amusement at her embarrassment.

"Very well. Please be sure to continue using your indoor voice in this class from now on." The teacher glanced at the clock. "Anyway, time is up. Any unfinished questions on your worksheet are homework. Class is dismissed."

Adrien leaned toward Marinette with a shit-eating grin.

"Looks like you'll get to do me—I mean, your math homework—on your desk tonight."

"Laugh all you want, but you should know that your sexual life has just become the same as the square root of negative one," Marinette rebutted with a devious smirk. "Meaning, it's imaginary."

"Me-owch, Mari!" Adrien said with feigned hurt.

"In fact, the number of kisses you'll be receiving tonight is equal to twelve multipled by," she lowered her voice to a whisper, before finishing with, "zero."

Adrien laughed and pulled a slightly struggling Marinette into his arms in an embrace of reconciliation.

After a few seconds, she ceased her struggles and booped him on the nose before returning the warm hug.

Adrien smiled into her hair. He just loved her playfulness. He was already looking forward to spending all his math classes with her. Hopefully, he could tutor her, too, like he did for their chemistry class last semester. And, with any luck, those tutor sessions would be a little more than simply studying for their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two dorks.
> 
> I wonder if I should do another chapter at some point. Like, maybe English class or history or something. Wait, do French people have an English class? I don't think my French is good enough to even attempt French class. Maybe music class would be a good one. Ahhh, the possibilities! Please let me know if you're interested in more and please feel free to make suggestions!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


	3. History Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette get to sit together in history class for a day. And while Immanuel doesn't pun because he Kant, both Adrien and Marinette can—and they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems people are interested in seeing these dorks banter and flirt in other classes, so looks like I will be adding more chapters!
> 
> But each one is pretty much standalone, hence while I will still leave this fic as "complete." Despite this, I will likely be adding more chapters. I have a couple ideas for music, geography, and English literature. I have some ideas for PE too, but they won't exactly be "seat" buddies in that class, so it's a bit more challenging.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"Madame Bonnaire, could I please sit next to Marinette today? I missed the last class and would appreciate sitting next to her so she can catch me up. Neither of our seat buddies are here today. Apparently, they're at home, sick."

The teacher glanced over at each of the empty seats, then at Marinette, then back at Adrien.

"Of course, Adrien. If you have any questions that Marinette can't help you with, I'm available after class as always," the history teacher smiled sweetly. She was a very kind and slightly older lady. She was petite but her passion for history was grand.

The combination of her being nice and overly passionate about the subject meant that Adrien and Marinette would be able to chat quietly without her noticing or getting too upset if she did notice.

Adrien was excited to sit next to Marinette in history for once. This would be the first—and possibly last—time so he was going to make the most of it.

Adrien casually strolled over and took a seat next to his girlfriend who had been preoccupied with her phone as she waited for class to begin.

"Hey there, temporary seat buddy," he greeted.

Slightly startled, Marinette looked up.

"Why are you sitting back here? Your seat's up front."

"Our teacher loves me, that's why." Marinette raised a brow in utter disbelief. "Okay, I used the excuse that I missed the last class and could use your help."

"I see, how very cunning of you."

"Cats are smart," Adrien stated with a wink and a grin.

"I keep telling you, you're not a cat."

"But I am a _cat_ ch. Right?"

"If you say so, kitty." Marinette looked back down at her phone to check the time. Class would be starting soon.

"Hey, do you know what phrase in battle William hated?" Adrien asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, no," she replied, eyes flitting towards him, a little confused by the question. She didn't even know anyone name William.

"He hated the phrase, 'Fire at _will_!'"

Oh, _it_ had begun. _It_ being the onslaught of terrible subject-related jokes.

"Adrien. Class hasn't even started yet," Marinette commented dryly with an eyeroll, looking back down and closing the apps on her phone in preparation for class.

"I know, isn't it great? We get a few extra minutes of fun!" Adrien was practically bouncing in his chair. It was absolutely adorable, but now was not the time for her to say as such out loud. She reserved the cute, loving compliments for when they were in private.

"Can't we just have a normal conversation like a normal couple?" Locking her phone and putting it away, she looked up again, a wry smile adorning her face.

"Where's the fun in that, lovebug?"

"Where indeed..." she mumbled. "Alright. I've got one that I know you'll like. How did brave ancient Egyptians write?"

"Hmm, I know the real answer. Other than that, I don't know."

"In _hero_ glyphics."

"Oooh, that's a good one," Adrien grinned. Leaning in, he whispered, " _Purr_ fect for us, M'Lady."

Marinette giggled and smiled triumphantly. "I knew you'd like that one."

The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

Mme Bonnaire clapped her hands to get her students attention. Once the noise had mostly settled down, she began her lesson.

Adrien made sure to pay attention for the first little bit, so that he would know what he would need to study later—as he knew he would not be paying much attention this class. And as he also knew the same would be for Marinette, he would be more than happy to plan a study session together during lunch or after school.

After about 10 minutes, Adrien scooted closer to Marinette on the bench and nudged her.

"You know how Jesus said to Peter, 'Come forth and I will give you eternal glory.'?"

"Um, okay?"

"Well, it turns out Peter came fifth and won a toaster."

Marinette snorted. "Okay, that was a little bit funny, but that was more a religion joke than a history one."

"Meh, it's religious history so it still counts."

Marinette just shook her head with a smile.

"Did you know the fattest knight at Arthur's round table was Sir Cumference? He acquired his size from too much pi."

"Ugh, that was even less historical," Marinette remarked. "Please leave math out of this, I already hear enough of those types of jokes in our math class."

Her lips were still quirked up, though. No matter how bad or lame the jokes were, she always found it hard to suppress a smile when Adrien always looked so completely happy and amused.

"As you wish, Mariboo," he said with a bow of his head.

Lately, he was coming up with more nicknames for her. As ridiculous as she found it, she also found it endearing and she secretly loved it.

"Alright, Adriboo," she drawled. Two could play at the nickname and bad jokes games. "What do you call a dinosaur with an extensive vocabulary?"

"Too easy. A thesaurus," he answered without hesitation.

"Hmph."

"What was Camelot?"

"A city in England," Marinette replied.

"Sorry, but that's wrong. It was a place where people parked their camels," Adrien grinned.

"Eh." Marinette was not overly impressed by that one.

"What was the favourite salad of the Roman's?" Adrien tried again. Without waiting for Marinette to guess, he added, "Caesar."

"Wow, so punny," she replied sarcastically. "Maybe you should make jokes about the _Pun_ ic Wars."

"Hmm, nice try but I think that comeback would work better on paper than saying it out loud..."

"Maybe, but we aren't making these jokes on paper."

"Not this time, but maybe in the future. Should have saved it until then, Maribug." He suggested with a friendly nudge of his shoulder against hers.

"Right, how silly of me to not plan ahead for our joke wars," she said, nudging him back. "Anyway, what vegetable did Christopher Columbus not want on his ship?"

Marinette put a finger to Adrien's lips before he could try to guess (or perhaps, knowing him, he already knew the answer). Adrien smirked against her finger.

"A leek," Marinette said, mirroring his smirk.

"You know," Adrien began, gently taking her hand and removing her finger from him lips. "If I were Columbus, I would sail day and night to reach the depths of your heart." He then angled her hand so he could press a charming kiss to her knuckles.

Marinette's heart fluttered as she eased her hand out of his grasp. It was no fair when he was this sweet in public. She hated that she blushed so easily sometimes.

Shaking her head to clear her mind a little, she looked around to make sure no one had noticed.

Thankfully, they were in the clear. One of the perks of sitting at the back of the classroom was definitely their flirty touches and flushed faces being out of sight.

"Why did the Berlin Wall fall?" Marinette decided going back to the PG-rated jokes was best for her heart.

Adrien smiled at her attempt to brush off his advances. It made him so happy that his flirting had such a cute effect on her sometimes, while other times she retorted with witty remarks. Part of the excitement was seeing how she'd react. And even though they were dating and had been seat buddies many times by this point, her reactions were never predictable and never boring.

"It wanted to go down in history."

Adrien chuckled. But as much as he loved the lame jokes, he was suddenly in a very flirty mood.

"Are you a tower in this city?"

Marinette raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Because _Eiffel_ in love with you," he leaned over and whispered in her ear, his hand brushing her lower back.

Marinette gave a startled, mousey squeak.

"I don't know if I've told you this secret before, but your breasts remind me of Mount Rushmore."

"Wha—why?!" Marinette's face began to heat up.

"Because my face should be among them."

"AHHH!" Marinette yelled, abruptly standing up as if ready to flee.

"Marinette, is everything alright?" Mme Bonnaire questioned with concern, not at all angry that her lesson interrupted.

"S-s-sorry, Madame. T-There was a HUGE disgusting spider," she lied, shooting a glare in Adrien's direction as she sat back down. "B-But it's okay now. I _squished_ it."

Adrien gulped a little at her implication.

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure that was very nice to the poor spider, but I understand," Mme Bonnaire replied, then continued on with her lesson.

Adrien was sheepishly silent for a while after that.

Towards the end of the class, Marinette leaned toward Adrien.

"Why did the communist fail at school?" she paused for dramatic effect. "He had bad Marx. And so will we if we keep getting seated next to each other."

"I have no regrets, my love," Adrien responded with a dreamy smile. Marinette returned his look of love with one of her own.

Adrien was relieved that she didn't seem mad. He had been worried maybe that last one went too far. Little did he know, his face would actually end up where he joked it would be later that night.

Too bad today's seating arrangement for this class was only temporary, but they were both still grateful for the time they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love banter/flirting/puns/bad jokes. Hopefully I am still doing a decent job with this fic! And please let me know if you have any requests/suggestions for future chapters.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, for leaving kudos, and for the lovely comments. It's always greatly appreciated! ❤❤


End file.
